Heretofore, various healthy goods have been proposed. For example, there have been proposed adhesive plasters using magnetic material or granular semiconductor material (germanium, silicon or the like) of red bean size for giving magnetic stimulation or effects similar to finger-pressure therapy.
In consideration of the contact-potential difference which is exhibited by germanium and silicon upon contact with the human body, the present invention contemplates to facilitate the deposition of pulverized particles of these materials on cloth and the setting of the concentration of the semiconductor material when combining the same with a printing color paste or an organic polymer resin liquid, while diversifying the pole of potential difference, thereby to provide effective healthy clothes or healthy goods.
Although proposals of this sort have been made before, they all remain in the sphere of mere conception, without clarifying a particular form of the semiconductor material, a particular form of other material for fixedly depositing the same on an object article, or a particular method for fixedly depositing the same on an object article. Therefore, there have been a number of problems to be solved before reducing the concepts to practice.